Impatient
by randomly-crazy-thinking
Summary: A very pregnant Elizabeth has a few unfulfilled desires. Henry is going to help with that. This contains smut. Sorry if this is all over the place, the idea came to me and I just had to write it. I'll try to update soon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow shippers! How are we dealing with the end of the season? Does anyone had already a "crying and bawling eyes out" type of attack yet?! This next few months are gonna be difficult uuuuh. So not even Marseille and it's amazingness is enough to keep my head 100% off of MSec world. As a result here is this! It is cute smut with a 9 months pregnant Elizabeth. Don't judge it just popped into my head a few days ago. I hope you enjoy :) Keep the reviews and comments coming because they feed my ego ;)

Just so you know I hardly reviewed and proofed this so be aware of any errors, sorry in advance.

She was impatient. Everything in her body ached. Being 9 months pregnant with her third child seemed to be consuming all of her energy and patience. Elizabeth as just passed the 9 months mark and it seemed that she was not even close to going in labour anytime soon. This child was so comfortable in her oven that it just didn't want to come out. And not for lack of her trying. She ate spicy food, exercised, kept moving, had sex, but no, Jason was just too comfortable.

She was hormonal and impatient, that's how anyone that knew Elizabeth well would describe her in the last few weeks. Poor Henry was always trying to help and she was grateful of course but sometimes it seemed like she couldn't be satisfied. Her back was hurting, her feet were swollen and every time sweet Jason moved she could feel her organs being crushed especially her bladder. Yeah that part was particularly fun, going to the bathroom every 15 minutes was just peachy. Few things seemed to relax her and alleviate her pain. Ice cream always helped and the foot and back massages that Henry treated her with every night did wonders.

She woke up to the sound of little Allison giggling downstairs. She stretched hearing her two daughters tell their father what they wanted to do in the weekend in a few days. She got up feeling already tired because of the effort that took to get up and balance that huge belly. Wrapping herself in a rope she joined her family in the kitchen. Henry was making breakfast has she had imaged. "Mommmmmmy" Allison yelled running to her mother and hugging her belly or what she could of it with her tiny hands. "Good morning little noodle did you sleep well?" Elizabeth said filling Alli's hair with kisses. Allison nodded kissing her mother's belly. "Mom dad said that we could go to the zoo this weekend! Can we? Pretty please?" Stevie sounded very excited. "Of course we can baby. Now give me a kiss!"

Elizabeth sat next to Henry on the table facing their daughters, "Morning babe" Henry greeted her with a smile and a peck on the lips. "Mmmmm morning" she appreciated his gesture. His kisses were always like a piece of paradise for her, a pause in time that made her swell inside. "How are you feeling?" He asked rubbing her back. "Big" she gave him a small smile, "and tired, and hungry. Very hungry!" "There you go then. Here's your coffee and try this delicious french toast" "ah very good Chef McCord"

Soon they were clearing the table. Henry helped his little princesses taking their bags to take them to school as they gave their mother a kiss of goodbye. Henry took his wife face in his hands and kissed her with adoration, resting their heads together he whispered "see you tonight baby" she nodded and kissed him again deepening the kiss, he rested his hand in her sides massaging the sides of her belly while she secured her arms around his neck. She kissed him forcefully with passion surprising him. She entered her tongue in his mouth and when he responded positively to her move she moaned wanting the moment to last as much as possible. Henry was the one pulling away receiving a whimper from her. He smiled as he caught her frowned face "I should go, the girls are going to be late for school" he said smirking. He loved to see that even after two kids and with a huge belly she still wanted him. And lately it seemed to be all the time. Henry was really enjoying that part of her pregnancy.

She rested her hands in his chest and gave a frustrated sigh "have a good day baby" pecking his lips one last time. With that he left for the day.

Elizabeth tried to occupy her mind with home tasks. After those kisses she felt heated and like something was missing. She cleaned the remaining of their breakfast, turned on the tv to distract herself, tidied up the girls room and did a toy sweep as good as she could waddling around the house. Not having the mental concentration and drive to keep up the cleaning she returned to the kitchen and opened the fridge in hopes that something in there would take away that sense of want that she had in her. She tried some ice cream, usually that did the trick. It was good but not quite what she was looking for. She added some popcorn to the bawl of coffee ice cream. Yeah better... but the image of henry kissing her and smirking entered her mind and soon she realised that what she wanted wasn't in that bowl. She was missing something much more primal. And she felt restless and impatient to wait for it. She decided to call Henry, "This is Henry McCord I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message", he was probably in class. She decided to leave a voicemail, maybe with the right words she could lure him to come home in his lunch break. She dialled his number again and after the _bip_ she said seductively " _I'm so horny baby, please come home_ " trying to convey all her need for him. She wasn't playing fair but desperate times called for desperate manners right?!

She still had time to kill, it was only 11:30 and Henry's class ended at 12:30. So she decided to take a long and good relaxing bath. It would soothe her aching body, specially her back.

She went into their room and turned on the cd player settling for some Prince music. She walked in the bathroom connected to the suite and turned on the water filling the tub with some jasmine mineral salts. Taking her clothes in front of the mirror she took a minute to admire her figure. Her body had change so much to accommodate the miracle of life... Elizabeth rubbed her belly soothing her skin, Jason seemed to enjoy his mother's caress, she felt him kick "oh baby you like when momma gives attention ah?!"

Her body was very different from what it was once before and sometimes it sucked to be this big but she felt empowered, proud to be a women, happy and comfortable in her own skin. She was also more sensitive, her hormones all over the place and when she caressed her body it felt really good, pleasurable.

At this point in her life self-pleasure was something that she knew well, the shame imposed long forgotten, but seeing having only her hands roam her body didn't seem to fulfil her needs. She was so used to Henry's touch, to his magical wonders that her own touch felt dull. Even more right now when she wanted him so much! She sighted "oh this man really got me good" she thought.

 _ **I just need your body, baby, from dusk 'til dawn**_

Finally she entered the hot water and waited for the relaxed state of mind to descend on her

...yeah it wasn't working. She wanted him. She wanted the pleasure that only he knew how to give her. She needed his skilful fingers on her, his sweet mouth. Closing her eyes she started imagining him there with her...

With eyes closed, Elizabeth wetted her neck with her hand, descending on her body she caressed her boobs fantasising about his touch. Tracing her fingers through her nipples she moaned in a whisper, they were so sensitive.

 _ **I just want your extra time and your kiss**_

The music was loud helping her submerse in her fantasy and also enabling her to hear Henry coming home. When he heard her voicemail he left the the school grounds as quickly as a lightning. Once in the car he mentally went by his schedule for day, he still had a good 2 hours before his classes started again in the afternoon.

As soon he entered their house he smiled as he heard Prince singing. Following the sound of the music he reached their bedroom looking for her. When he peaked into the bathroom he was mesmerized by his beautiful wife in the bathtub, water and bubbles just above her nipples covering her from her chest down, eyes closed with rosy cheeks and biting her lower lip. The water was hiding her movements but he understood right away what was happening.

 _ **I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine**_

Still with her eyes closed, imagining Henry kissing her neck, that sensitive spot that only he knew existed and roaming his hands through her body, she continued to move her own hands down her body caressing her round belly and the beginning of her thighs. Soon she realized that she couldn't reach the place she wanted to be touched the most. Sighting frustrated she opened her eyes and met his. "Henry" she whispered with need. He was leaning on the doorframe with a smirking playing on his features. Not losing any time he walked over and sat by the bathtub. Pecking her lips and caressing her rosy cheek he said "Here babe let me help". His hand travelled down her body giving her right boob a small squeeze and grazing his fingers on her nipple making her moan much louder this time. He continued traveling south making sure to sweetly massage her belly all around giving her a sweet smile. When he finally dipped his hand between her thighs she sighed a sound of relief. She wasn't aware of how far gone she was until he touched her. When he parted her lips and spread her wetness she saw stars "oh god" she held on to his harm pressing him there silently pleading him not to stop.

"Oh you missed me this much baby" he whispered in her ear, he loved to see her like this. Settling his middle finger on her clitoris he rubbed her slowly, patiently, enjoying seeing her squirm under his touch. "Please Henry..." "What do you want baby, tell me" she was a beautiful fire with flames dancing in her lustful eyes "Please... I need more" He obligated her request inserting two digits inside of her, she was so ready for him. "Yes!" she squirmed making the water overflow splashing on the floor. He moved his fingers deeper hitting her oversensitive spot just right. She arced her back rising her chest from the water giving Henry the perfect excuse to taste her nipples. He took one in his mouth and swirled his tongue around adding to the sensations she was already enjoying. "Oh god" she whimpered and squirm around his magic touch. Adding his thumb to keep pressure on her clitoris he felt her contract around his fingers "are you gonna come for me beautiful?" Feeling her orgasm hit her and send her over the moon, she screamed "YES!"

 _ **You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time**_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Cream

Ok so here is the second part. I hope you enjoy this but beware that it is smut, shamelessly dirty! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews i really enjoy reading what you think about this :)

"You're feeling better now baby?" Henry asked smiling, massaging Elizabeth's belly, giving her time to recover from her high. "Yes, much, much better" she responded smirking opening her eyes to him. She started getting up to get out of the bathtub, Henry quickly gave her hand to help her stand "Where're you going baby?" "This was very good, _**you were very good too me**_." She said giving him a sweet smile "But now I want _**to be good for you too**_ " she continued staring him down and biting her lower lip. "Oh ok, nothing against that!" Henry responded smiling, _God bless pregnancy hormones_ he thought for himself.

He helped her step out of the bathtub and involved her a towel, taking his time, he soaked up the water from her body with adoration and attentiveness, kissing her shoulder, the place of her heart and her big belly. When he returned his eyes to hers she was smiling foolishly "I love you much Henry". Fisting the lapels of his shirt she kissed him with passion letting the towel pool around their feet. Soon their tongues were dancing together feverishly losing themselves in one another. Agilely she unbutton his shirt in seconds and without losing time started working on his jeans. She needed him badly, the urgency of her desire was blinding her mind. Henry took off his shirt tossing it to the ground rushing to help her push off his jeans too. She felt him through his boxer so hard and ready for her, "Mmmmm baby" he moaned appreciating her gesture. He massaged her breasts, lightly peaching her nipples making her moan and close her eyes, gripping him more forcefully. He pressed his lips to hers again, biting her lower lip, making her feel how much he wanted her. Things were advancing pretty fast none of them caring to stop or think rationally. Their dance of pleasure was _ON_ and they surrendered to the feelings they created in each other.

Taking is hand Elizabeth guided him to their bedroom. _Cream_ by Prince was now playing through the speakers.

She urged him to sit on the bed. This position conveniently gave him better access to her breasts and he naturally restored his worship of her body. They were considerably bigger and perky, but most importantly, he knew that she was more sensitive and he planned on taking advantage of that every time he could. He licked her sensitive peaks, massaging them with care, sucking gently but forcefully making her quiver and moan loud letting him know how much she appreciated his fiery touch. Gripping his hair she forced him to look at her "Please lie down" she whispered seductively. Her eyes full of lust and desire.

Smirking, Henry pushed himself further to the centre of the bed and laid resting his arms behind his head looking at her with a relaxed demeanour appreciating the sight of her.

 _ **It's time for you to go to the wire**_

 _ **You will hit**_

' _ **Cause you got the burnin' desire**_

Bending over him she took hold of his boxers and set him free counting with his help to wiggle then to the ground. She managed to kneel on the bed on top of him, and with a little of concentration and balance she climbed his body holding onto his hand for help, giggling at her own clumsiness. She started descending her body to join there groins together but he gave her hand a little squeeze urging to stop and look at him. Propping his head up to look at her and said grinning "Come up here", "Really?!" She was surprised by his request. "Yeah baby, I want to taste you" he replied seductively. She climbed his body, setting her legs each side of his head. Instantly he stroked her legs encouraging her to relax kissing and licking the insides of her thighs. Gripping his hair she lowered her body a bit more and felt his hot breath on her. That was enough to send shivers down her spine.

 _ **Cream**_

 _ **Get on top**_

Her body was burning with desire, and she squirmed impatiently waiting for him to continue. Seconds felt like hours of desperation. He traced his fingers through her arousal spreading the proof of her desire "god you're so wet for me baby". She whimpered at his actions, his dirty talk drowning further into his passion. Finally he put his tongue in her licking her lips with a slow and long swipe making her squeak and involuntarily jerk her hips. Parting her lips he moved his tongue with precision and pressure, building speed over her clitoris earning moans and whimpers from her. Elizabeth held on to his hair tight with eyes closed shut and with her mouth fell opened panting. Soon she was jerking her hips, riding his face unable to keep still "Oh baby...fuck" She was losing herself in him, in his pleasure. He moaned in appreciation of her verbal cues, making her shudder. She was always amazed how exquisite he was at pleasuring her. Wanting to give her every bit of pleasure he could he took her clit between his lips and sucked moving his head to the rhythm of her rocking hips "Oh god Heeeenry!" She screamed unable to keep quite. Having her like this completely at his mercy aroused him to no end. She was so close he could feel it. Wanting her to come undone again he buried a long digit inside of her making her come instantly, the pressure on her clit and the feeling of him reaching inside of her being too much. She hold on tight to his hair carving her nails to one of his hands that he sat on her hips, she rode her orgasm panting, breathing heavily trying to calm her racing heart.

 _ **Cream**_

 _ **You will cop**_

When she felt that she could without the risk of falling, her head still recuperating from the crashing orgasm, she descended on his body sitting on her knees on top of his thighs. She sighted contently, needing to catch her breath. Propping himself on his harms Henry asked concerned "Are you ok?" "Yeah, just need to catch my breath. You are wearing me out!" she responded with a tired smile. Moving to a sitting position to embrace her, Henry kissed her lips tenderly smirking "His that a bad thing?! If I recall correctly you're the one who was horny. Who _is always horny_." He teased biting her lip while he massaged her belly. "Not that I'm complaining!" He quickly added seeing her frowned face. "Hey I'm not forcing you on anything, you seemed pretty happy with what is happening here" she interjected motioning her finger between them. "Oh I am believe me" he smirked. "Good because I'm not finished with you" she responded playfully pushing back onto the bed. Challenging her with his eyes he asked teasingly "What are you gonna do to me babe?". Scratching her nails down his thighs she answered seductively "'I'm gonna make you come baby. Hard." Climbing his body again she settled on top of his erection. With her knees high not really touching him, teasing him to no end. Henry was too far gone for this, biting his lip and lightly jerking his hips up to create some contact. Groaning he took hold of her hips and pressed her to descend on his body. He wanted to feel her more than anything. Setting her centre on his hard member she smirked watching him close his eyes trying to calm his breathing. She took pride in watching how aroused he was.

 _ **Cream**_

 _ **Don't you stop**_

Rocking her hips against his length she said seductively with cloudy eyes "Oh Henry...baby can you feel how wet I am for you?". Reaching his hands to her breast he responded "Fuck, just for me", "Just for you baby" she reassured him. "Please baby I need to be inside of you" He was practically begging. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, he stroked her body everywhere he could reach. Pinching her nipples, massaging her big belly, stroking her thighs...she was making him lose his mind.

 _ **Do your dance**_

 _ **Why should you wait any longer?**_

Rising on her knees and taking him in her hand she guided his hard member to her entrance and lowered her body slowly, absorbing all the sensations that the act provided. Burying him inside of her she earned a deep and desperate moan from Henry. Soon she started to move, pressing their pelvis together, grinding in his length enjoying the deepness of this position. He met her movements jerking upward earning a squeak from Elizabeth. She could feel him so very deep and she was losing control fast, her hormones amplifying all of the sensations.

 _ **Cream  
Cream  
Right there  
Cream  
Don't you stop**_

"Oh baby you feel so good, please don't stop" Henry could only beg, losing himself in their lovemaking. Every time they grind she would feel herself closer to the edge the pressure in her belly building up fast "Oh Henry I'm so close" she moaned to him. "Elizabeth... fuck so beautiful" he replied unable to create a rational thought in his mind. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, wanting to come with him. He was just as close, and when he thought he couldn't wait any longer he pressed his thumb to her clitoris bringing her with him to completion, their moans filling the room mixed with the music playing.

 _ **Cream  
Sh-boogie bop**_

After taking their time to calm their racing hearts, Elizabeth climbed off of Henry and laid by his side, Henry pulling an arm instinctively around her scooping her closer. They stayed in that position for a few more minutes appreciating love bubble for as long as they could. Elizabeth was stroking his chest creating random patterns, Henry doing the same in her belly. Kissing her hair he broke their comfort silence "I get ready, I need to be back in the school soon love", "Yeah I know, thank you for this baby I love you Dr. McCord" she said with adoration kissing him gently. "I love you...love you two" he finished speaking to her belly and kissing it.

Soon Henry was up gathering his clothes from the floor. Absentmindedly putting in his boxers, with his back to Elizabeth he asked "Hey baby what do you want to eat? I can fix us something quick before I go. What do you thi..." He didn't have to finish because Elizabeth interrupted him, calling his name urging him to look at her. She was standing by the bed holding her belly, the floor carpet around her dumped.

" _Henry. I think my water broke_ "


End file.
